


Cam's OneShots

by Camtriesthings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camtriesthings/pseuds/Camtriesthings
Summary: I want to try and write oneshots using prompts or ideas I have.so if you have any prompts you would like me to write (especially wynaught) leave a comment or a message on my tumblr (wynonnaearptho)





	1. Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole asks Wynonna to the dance. HighSchool Au

 

Nicole feels bittersweet when she hears the classroom bell ring. Sweet because Math was not only her last subject but the one she was worse at. Bitter because it was the only thing delaying what she was so afraid to do.

 

Asking out the infamous yet beautiful Wynonna Earp to the Spring-Formal.

 

They had talked almost all summer and Nicole had fallen head over heels for the now eleventh grader. Wynonna’s confidence and playfulness got Nicole into all sorts of fun situations. They even sneaked into an abandoned building once with Wynonna’s friends to play truth or dare, Waverly even tagged along.

 

So, after school started she’d been dying to ask Wynonna on a date but she always chickened out. Now was her chance.

 

_‘I can do this, I can do this’_ Nicole thinks as she walks out of her classroom and heads left to her locker. She gives herself a second to breathe and starts organizing her locker, something she always does at the end of the day. Only that, on this particular day, she was taking a little too long with her organizing, again, delaying what she so desperately wanted to do today.

 

Waverly noticed this and immediately went to Nicole’s rescue. “You still haven’t asked her? You big dummy!” She says as she hits Nicole in the head and immediately receives an ‘ow!’ in response. “God, Nicole!” she continues, now whispering “You’ve had a crush on my sister for like forever! So stop being such a bratty baby and ask her out you useless lesbian.”

 

“Woah alright, alright, Waves. I will. Right now, where is she?” said Nicole raising her hands up in the air to imitate surrender.

 

“She’s in the parking lot, next to Willa’s car, waiting for us. I have to go talk with Mr. Smith and Willa’s in some meeting for a “project”. So, you have a couple minutes to do your thing. Anyway, I gotta go.” She finishes, hugs Nicole and walks away.

 

Nicole was going to do it, or she was going to regret not doing it for the rest of her life.

 

***

After Waverly’s pep-talk Nicole went and picked up some flowers her friend Maya had been so kind to buy for the occasion. They were violets, with a soft lavender hue, like the ones Wynonna wore on her hair on that one summer night.

-

_“Sure is a pretty day, huh, Haught?” Wynonna said as they both sat on the grass field, next to each other. Nicole was scared to even look at Wynonna, she was too nervous. “Yeah, not as pretty as you though,” Nicole answered without thinking, immediately covering her mouth in sheer fear of the words she had said. After a couple of seconds, Wynonna responded: “That’s a little cliche, Nicole, don’t you think?” Her smile was wide as if she had heard something she’d been wanting to hear for some time._

 

_Nicole could always count on Wynonna to crack a joke or two in the face of utter awkwardness. And she was so glad for that. Nicole looked around at all the violets around her and got an idea. She took Wynonna’s pocket knife (because of course, she would have one of those) and cut a couple of the flowers._

 

_Wynonna couldn’t help but ask what she was doing, to which Nicole replied she would only take a few more seconds._

 

_“Viola! I’m so happy I still remember how to make these. It’s a flower crown, for you…” She said as she placed the crown on Wynonna’s head slowly._

 

_Wynonna was awestruck her jaw hung open for almost a full minute. Nicole gave her occasional glances, trying to admire Wynonna’s facial features and her hair. Wynonna was indeed beautiful, with her captivating blue eyes and soft expression. After that short while, Wynonna composed herself and said: “Haughtdamn, you sure know how to treat a lady, don’t you?” She gently kissed Nicole on the cheek, she stood up and began to walk away._

 

_“Oh And by the way… Violets have always been my favorite…” She stops to say, not long after continuing her walk down the hill. Leaving Nicole red-faced and happy._

_-_

 

Nicole sighed, those memories were precious to her. Memories she wishes she’ll never forget. But, Nicole snapped herself to reality, she was almost in the parking lot. Maybe she could let herself daydream once more. It helped her calmed down.

 

_-_

_“Yes!” Waverly screamed, a little louder than the gang could handle, as she went over to Rosita and Jeremy and high-fived them. “Not bad, baby girl, you need to stop with all those strikes. Other people want to win.” Wynonna commented, her words filled with that classical Earp-sass she was known for._

 

_“Boo-hoo, Wyn, I don’t see the others complaining.” Waverly challenged._

 

_Wynonna smiled. “Well that’s because Dolls is just paying attention to his phone, Jeremy is too busy making googly eyes at Henry here, and Henry is too polite to tell you any different. I honestly do not know how these three are going to the same grade as me.”_

 

_“Well you're not the brightest of souls and you’re doing just fine.” Laughed Waverly. Before Wynonna could retort what her sister had said, Waverly continued. “Besides Nicole is just fine with my strike spree.”_

 

_“No, she’s not. The girl hasn’t even said anything since we got here. You do know it’s your turn, right, Haught?”_

 

_Nicole got wide-eyed, like a deer in the headlights, panic arose from inside her. “Uhh, I don- I- I don’t know shit about bowling. I probably suck at it…” She lied. “Waverly can take my spot!”_

 

_“And let her win?” said Wynonna. “Over my dead body, c'mon, Haught. I’ll show ya how it’s done.”_

 

_Wynonna took Nicole by the hand (dropping the poor girl’s snack on the chair) and dragged her to where all the bowling balls were at. She picked one perfect for Nicole and gave it to her._

 

_“Okay, so we start like this,” Wynonna said as she placed her hands in both of Nicole’s arms._

 

_She started talking about form and how it was important for a good throw, but Nicole was in no way paying attention. She was too busy focusing on Wynonna’s soft hands that little by little shaped Nicole’s into the position she needed to throw in._

 

_She tried to listen but Wynonna’s face and her movements had Nicole in a trance. She moved swiftly as she talked. She looked even prettier when she was concentrating._

 

_When she was done she sat down and began to talk to Henry about something. Nicole quickly concentrates and looks at the pins up ahead, knowing that this is the way to impress Wynonna._

 

_After a couple of seconds, she throws the ball with mass precision and knocks down all the pins at once in the most amazing manner. The whole gang is surprised, loudly chanting her name until one of the employees told them to settle down._

 

_“Woah! Haught, you are a natural! If we ever play in teams, you are totally my first choice. Sorry, Waves.” said Wynonna, which Waverly quickly responded with a ‘Hey!’_

 

_“Thanks…” Nicole said quietly as she sat down to finish the snacks she had earlier. Content she not only made Wynonna happy but also had the whole gang impressed._

_-_

 

When she arrived at the parking lot, she saw Wynonna and immediately froze. ‘Shit, she truly is a vision.’ Nicole thinks as she tries to keep walking. ‘You can do this, Nicole, you’re awesome. Your cool! You can do this!’ She reminds herself as she finally walks over to Wynonna.

 

“Hey, Haught” Wynonna greets the redhead. Quickly after, a look of slight worry can be seen on Wynonna’s face. “Are you okay, Nicole? You look quite pale…” Wynonna moves closer to Nicole and puts her hand on Nicole’s forehead. “What’s with the flowers?”

 

Nicole wants to settle into soft hands, caring looks and blushed faces, but she was on a mission. A mission she was determined to accomplish.

 

“Uhh, Wynonna?” Nicole finally says as she takes a step back. “Ever since I met you, I- I was captivated by this free spirit. Someone who was unapologetically herself and stood up for the shit she believed in. You- You took me on crazy adventures the likes of which I will never forget. I have never felt freer. I want to return the favor, that feeling.” She extends the flowers for Wynonna to take.

 

“Will you go to the Spring-Formal with me, Earp?”

 

Wynonna was ecstatic, but like always, she kept her excitement on a visual low.

 

“Finally got the courage to ask a girl out, huh, Haught?” Wynonna remarked as she took the flowers and smelled them. “I see you remembered… Violets truly are my favorite.”

 

“Yeah, how could I forget,” Nicole replied as she passed her hand through her short red hair and repositioned her backpack. “So, whatcha say?”

 

“I… Actually don’t know, Nicole,” Wynonna said in a serious tone. Nicole was clearly devastated, her face got red from embarrassment. She wanted the Earth to swallow her whole.

 

But before she could apologize or even say anything, Wynonna burst out laughing. She laughed so much she almost fell. “I’m kidding, Haught! What kind of question is that?”

 

Nicole gasped for air. “Oh. My. God. Earp!” She gently pushes Wynonna. “You gave me a fucking! Heart Attack!”

 

Wynonna couldn’t stop laughing, and Nicole couldn’t stop falling in love.

 

“See ya there, Earp.” Nicole finally managed to say. Wynonna winked at her and said: “You bet your ass I will.”

 

And with that, Nicole left on her skateboard, leaving Wynonna smelling the flowers she had been given.

 

***

 

The Spring-Formal got there faster than Nicole would’ve wanted. She did spend an awful lot of time with the Earps after she had asked out Wynonna. Waverly took every opportunity she got to get those two alone together, and Nicole was kind of grateful for it (but she would never tell Waverly that). Her and Wynonna even went to the movies, she thought Wynonna loved horror movies, due to the tough exterior and leather jacket, but she could not have been more wrong.

  


_-_

_“Not a fan of horror I see?” Nicole whispers at Wynonna, who is awfully close to Nicole. “No shit!” She almost screamed, receiving a couple of weird looks and shushes in every direction._

 

_“No one believes me when I say this, but Waverly is the one with the stomach for this sort of thing.”_

 

_“Waverly? Wave ‘sleeps with like a hundred bonus blankets’ Earp? She once made me kill a spider because: “It was looking at her funny”.” Nicole could not believe what she was hearing._

 

_Wynonna was hating every minute of this movie. “Dude, it’s crazy I kn-” she tried to say but was interrupted by one of the many jumpscares the movie had to offer._

 

_She cradled herself close to Nicole so she couldn’t see the movie anymore, and Nicole took this as an opportunity to wrap her arm around Wynonna and caress her hair. “You want to leave, Wyn?” She whispered. “We can go to that ice cream place you and your sister like.”_

 

_“Umm, Yeaah!” Wynonna responded as she stood up, took Nicole by the hand and quickly exited the theater._

-

 

Nicole smiled and remembered good times as she got out of the shower. Went into her room and started putting on the clothes for tonight. She was done not soon after and decided to admire her reflection.

 

She wore some skinny jeans, her lucky blue converse, and a white long sleeve button up shirt. Over the button up she had a bright blue blazer that complemented the color of her hair very well.

 

‘This is gonna be the best day of my life’ Nicole thinks. She says some quick goodbyes to her parents and heads to her high school on her skateboard (her only means of transportation).

 

When she got there she immediately texted Wynonna that she had arrived. Wynonna replied a few minutes later saying that she would arrive in a few minutes, so, Nicole decided to go inside.

 

The Gym was full of teens dancing around and having fun; the room filled with vibrant lights of different colors. The music was so loud Nicole could feel the vibration of the music. ‘This is gonna be the best day of my life’ she repeats.

 

In the corner of her eye, she spots Henry, Dolls, Jeremy, and Rosita bobbing their heads to the music. When she walks up to them she exchanges “hellos” and pleasant conversation.

 

“You are looking quite dapper, Haught” Henry said. “Dapper? You have always been an old soul. I have to say that only you could pull off a cowboy hat” replied Nicole as they exchanged looks of gratitude and friendship.

 

The gang kept talking for a while, even getting drinks or dancing a little when a good song came around. They continued like that until all of a sudden the front doors of the gym swung open dramatically.

 

Even with the loud music everyone heard the loud noise and stopped to see who would do such a thing. And as if life imitated almost every teenage high school movie, the song ‘Snap out of it’ by Arctic Monkeys started playing. The three Earp sisters walked in like they owned the place.

 

Nicole choked on her drink when she saw Wynonna. She wore a simple red dress, not very long, not very short. She looked stunning, and the look on Nicole’s face confirmed it. Nicole’s eyes were wide and her face almost red as the dress the Earp was wearing. But, Nicole wasn’t the only one looking at Wynonna or the other Earp sisters.

 

Everyone was looking at them, some amazed, others annoyed, But, as always, everyone goes back to doing their own thing soon enough.

 

Wynonna and Waverly are approaching where Nicole and the gang were at, but Wynonna was stopped by some of her friends. Nicole was disappointed but understanding at this, they probably wanted a picture and Wynonna was gonna meet her later.

 

In the meantime, she would talk to Waverly.

 

“Rocking that look, Nicole!”

 

“Thanks! You too, Waves, that beige dress looks amazing!”

 

“Thank You! Uhh, Wynonna told me to tell you that you should probably go save her from whatever mess her friends want to get her in. I hope you both have fun today, Nicole.” Waverly said as she hugged Nicole and walked away, blending with the crowd.

 

Nicole held on to her blazer with pride and started walking towards Wynonna and her group of friends. ‘This is gonna be the best day of my life.’

 

As Nicole walked through the crowd toward the Earp, their locked eyes and smiled. Wynonna’s ocean eyes shone bright. A blue that hypnotized all that laid eyes on them.

 

Nicole also had a soft expression on her face, the likes of which could tell even the most disturbed of souls that everything would be okay.

 

Wynonna liked that about Nicole. The safety, the loyalty, the caring looks.

 

When they were close, almost bumping due to the lack of space. Nicole said: “Wynonna, you look extraordinary.”

 

“Why thank you, I do clean up well. And so do you, Haught.” Wynonna got even closer, put her elbows on Nicole’s shoulders, playing with soft red locks as she continued speaking.

 

“I hope you don’t have two left feet, red, ‘cause we are dancing the night away!”

 

And with that, the pair went straight to the middle of the dancefloor. The next few songs where upbeat yet soulful, so, they had a lot to dance too. Wynonna got closer and close to Nicole as the songs passed by.

 

Wynonna was truly the embodiment of free spirit. She danced like no one was watching, not caring if her hair got messed up or if she tumbled a little to the side. And Nicole let herself enjoy the fun and get a little crazy as well. Their hands running a little too eagerly on each other's bodies, their eyes focus on their own movements.

 

After a while of dancing, Haught had an idea. “Baby, you want to ditch?”

 

“Baby? That’s new, Haught.”

 

“Oh, shut up, Earp. Let’s go.” Nicole said as she took Wynonna and they walked out the door.

 

***

After a while of walking, rolling around in Nicole’s snakeboard, and talking they saw a local supermarket and decided to go in. Wynonna had already changed her heels into the boots she always wore to school. So, she was ready to initiate some shenanigans in the supermarket.

 

And that she did.

 

She started by throwing small objects at Nicole. The redhead always having to pick them up and put them back where Wynonna found them. Then she started “accidentally” bumping into stuff.

 

She even knocked down a giant organized pile of paper towel rolls. The employed weren’t even surprised. It seems like the staff here already knew the wrath that was Wynonna Earp.

 

Nicole was embarrassed in Wynonna’s behalf nonetheless. She apologized repeatedly until one of the managers told her not to worry and that it’s not their first rodeo with the Earp.

 

The duo decided to keep on walking before they could cause any trouble. Which was impossible because seconds after Nicole was running on her skateboard after an ecstatic Wynonna (and away from a couple of employees). Wynonna, who has just stolen a shopping car, was rolling down a hill, screaming things like: ‘This is how you Earp it!’ and other profanities that she could think off.

 

Nicole could only laugh as the girl went down the hill and crashed with one of the light posts. When she finally caught up with Wynonna, she said: “Well, you definitely showed them how to “Earp it”.”

 

“Fuck off, haughtstuff, help a girl up instead of looking at me all googly-eyed,” Wynonna responded, immediately laughing due to Nicole’s quick change of expression.

 

“That’s a lot better, c’mon, Nicole. I know exactly the place to go.” Wynonna said as she cleaned the dirt off her dress. She winked at Nicole, stole her skateboard, and left. Graceful as ever.

 

***

 

The grass was taller than they both remembered, and the moon lit the flowers in a peculiar way. The moon was the only light that was needed, all was clear and okay with the world.

 

They lie down this time on the grass field. Wynonna was looking at the stars, both her hands behind her head as she admired the constellations.

 

Nicole was as close to Wynonna as she could let herself. She was front side down, hands holding her head as she looked at Wynonna. Soft and loving eyes meet Wynonna’s.

 

Wynonna tries to think about what she could’ve done to deserve such a person staring at her with those eyes.

 

“Kiss me…”

_-_

_“What?” Said, Nicole, as her face got red. Was it hot in this abandoned building or was it her? I was most definitely Nicole, and her reaction to the dare she had just been given. The rest of the gang could only laugh at her reaction, Rosita almost choking on her drink due to laughter._

 

_“You heard me, Haught. I dare you to kiss me.” Explained Wynonna, her words a hint eager._

 

_And Nicole could only think about it, Wynonna piercing blue eyes waiting impatiently for an answer. “Uhh I- I-” Nicole began. Wynonna’s smile slightly faded._

_“Well we have a chicken over here,” says Wynonna as Henry, John, and Jeremy started making chicken noises. “Oh shhh, Earp, no need for a ruckus. Remember we aren’t supposed to be here,” Nicole reminded Wynonna._

 

_“Well, haughtstuff, your loss,” Wynonna said._

 

_The gang continued as if nothing has happened, but Nicole? Nicole was questioning her very existence._

 

_She regretted not taking the dare, and they both knew that._

_-_

 

“Hello? Haught? Are you gonna leave me hanging? Again?” Wynonna said waving a hand in front of Nicole’s face.

 

“No, I’m sorry, I was thinking about the last time you told me that.” Nicole looked at the floor “And how much I regret not kissing you then…”

 

Wynonna gets close to the redhead, wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, and moved forward until their lips met.

 

For Nicole, this was her first kiss and an indication that Wynonna was the girl she wanted to keep kissing the rest of her life.

 

For Wynonna, it was a reminder of all the good things in life, and how even she deserved someone who loved her.


	2. Motherf*ck*ng Wynonna Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynhaught prom but this time Wynonna is all flustered to ask Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given by @slayforkay   
> I hope I did a good job  
> If not tell me where I can do better  
> This one is really short btw

“You can do this, Earp. You are motherfucking Wynonna Earp and no amount of cute redhead will get you nervous.” Wynonna says as she paces back and forth in her room. 

 

“Yes, you are not the nicest person and yes you are not the smartest. But she is and you want to go to prom with her.” Wynonna stops in front of the mirror. She looks at herself for a while.

 

“You can do this, Earp. You  _ will  _ do this.” She finally says, and with that, she’s out of the homestead. Heading to school in Willa’s car.

 

While driving, Willa noticed that Wynonna was fidgeting her hands a lot and moving a little too much in her seat. “Wynonna, what’s up with you? I haven't seen you that sweaty since daddy found your “super secret” weed stash,” she says finally.

 

“It was super secret! What did I know Waves was going to find it… It wasn’t my best moment, okay?! And I’m fine it’s ju- it’s just..” Wynonna complains.

 

“Spill it, Wyn.”

 

“I’m going to ask someone out to prom today and well I- I don’t know if it’s going to go well,” Wynonna explained.

 

“Oh. I’m sure he’ll say yes, Wynonna, why are you worried?”

 

“It’s not a dude… I am worried because I am going to ask out the prettiest girl in my class and I’ve never been nervous before in my life! This is new territory, you know?” 

 

Wynonna rambles, screams, and complains the rest of the way. She can’t help it. Nicole Haught was super pretty. Her smile lighting up any space she walked through. Her eyes soft as hot cocoa on a cold night. And her hair, Wynonna could not stop thinking about Nicole’s long flowing red hair. 

 

Nicole and Wynonna had exchanged a few conversations (due to some mutual friends they had) but not long enough to satisfy Wynonna. Because, Nicole was super smart and she radiated peace, knowledge, and care. Wynonna always learned something new every day because of Nicole. She actually wanted to go to school because of Nicole.

 

Wynonna so lost in her train of thought, did not notice that not only had they arrived but that her sister had left Wynonna in the car. Making her late.

 

Wynonna got to class two minutes after first period started. She got some dirty looks from the professor but she didn't care. She only cared about asking Nicole out to prom  _ ‘before anyone else did’. _

 

***

Lunch break roles in and after she gets the chance to escape from one of the teachers, scolding her due to some missing homework, she sees Nicole seating alone and decides to join her.

 

“Hey, Haughtstuff, how you doing?” She says as she puts her food tray on the table.

 

“Well, could be worse, I failed my math test and my parents are probably going to kill me. What about you, Wyn?”

 

“Oh I am failing most of my class,” she chuckles. “But uhhh, Nicole?”

 

“Yeah?” Nicole can see the worry on Wynonna’s face. She fidgets in her seat which is something Nicole had never seen Wynonna do in her life. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

“I- I- Do you…want…” Wynonna struggles with the question. Afraid of what Nicole might say, afraid of herself. Doubtful. What has she ever done to deserve such a thing?

 

Nicole's eyes soften as she grins wide and says: “Holy Shit I have seen it all. Wynonna Earp, nervous! I truly can’t believe it!! ”

 

“Oh, shut up!” Wynonna blushes. “I am really trying here, Haught. Being honest is hard for me…” Wynonna inhales and exhales. She looks deeply into the redhead’s eyes, “Go to prom with me. Shit that came out as less of a request and more of a command. You do-don’t have to… Ma-maybe you are going already with someone else or you just don’t want to go with me. It’sokaylikeitdoesn’tmatteri’msosorryI-”

 

Wynonna was interrupted with a hand over her mouth and a laughing Nicole. Seeing Wynonna this flustered gave Nicole butterflies, both of them were blushing now. 

 

When she finally stops laughing Nicole removes her hand from the Earps mouth. “Dude, who could ever say no to your beautiful face, Earp. I was actually thinking of not going but now that I have a date I wouldn’t miss it for the world… Pick you up at seven?”

“Totally.”  _ ‘motherfucking Wynonna Earp strikes again!’  _  Wynonna thinks as she stands up and heads to her next class. Her smile wide and obnoxious, happier than ever.

  
  



	3. A little bit different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Nicole got bit by the widow but Wynaught was a thing, not Wayhaught
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda Short I'm sorry for not updating, the desire to write comes in waves.

Wynonna was still mad at Nicole. It had been a couple of days since she had found out that Nicole had tried to hide Waverly’s DNA test. They’ve been through so much stuff with the pregnancy and now this. And, although Wynonna loved Nicole and could not imagine a life without her, it was going to take some time to forgive her.  They’ll get through this.

 

She was at the hospital visiting Mercedes, who had been found without a face and is now in intensive care.

 

Wynonna sighs, “Can you believe not a single vending machine in this place sells candy?” She pauses, “bladder’s camping out my lungs. Give me some goddamn Twizzlers!”

 

She walks closer to her Mercedes, “God.. you don't even know about the baby.” She puts her jacket on the chair and says: “Well you were gonna be like: of course you would get knocked up you dumb hoe.” Wynonna chuckles but her smile fades quickly, blue eyes filled with sadness.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mercedes,” she finally said as Dolls knocked on the door and walked in.

 

“She’s malnourished, lost a lot of blood,” he says.  

 

“And down a face, so, bet the doctors have questions…” Wynonna replies.

 

Dolls looks at the floor, “yeah, they’re being handled. The Gardner House, something wasn't right…”

 

“There’s nothing you could have done. You saved her life,” Wynonna smiles a little.

 

“Could’ve saved the real beth.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Heavy and uncomfortable silence.“Beth might have been the lucky one,” Wynonna finally said.

 

“They kept them alive like this,” Dolls explained. “Faceless. For fun, for punishment, for food.”

 

“Trying not to think about the reasons. Only the retribution.” You could see the fire in the heir’s eyes. Her passion and drive to make things right not only for her but also for her family. And Mercedes.

 

“You and Nicole still fighting?” Dolls says, a worried expression manifested on his face. He cares for Wynonna and always makes sure she is happy. But he is also a good friend of Nicole and he saw how broken up she was over the whole thing. The guy had never seen Nicole so drunk, so desperate. He even had to take away her phone. So many messages sent to Waverly and almost double to Wynonna. Dolls can’t get that image out his head.

 

“We’re not on speaking terms... I-”

 

Before she could finish her thought she was interrupted by a cry for help.

 

“Please, somebody help her she’s not breathing!”

 

It was Waverly. Wynonna immediately ran in the direction of the scream, Dolls following right after. When Wynonna arrived at the E.R., time froze. Her legs didn't move, her chest felt heavy, and her head hurt.

 

She stood there terrified as the gurney passed her by and before she could do anything about it, the doctors had taken her away. She tried running towards the door but Dolls held her down. Wynonna turns to Waverly, “what happened, Waverly?”

 

“I’m sorry, Wynonna, I am so sorry… She got bit by Mercedes, because of me. She saved me… Mercedes thought Nicole had the seal! I-I need some air, ” Waverly excuses herself and leaves.

 

Wynonna could not believe her ears, her world was spinning. Wynonna had to sit down, her heavy breaths not oxygenating her lungs enough. Wynonna knows where the seal is, but she’ll help Nicole. Without it, even if it hurt her...

 

“When the Widows bit Juan Carlo, he was already dying when he kidnapped you.” Dolls explained.

 

“Yeah but Nicole… She’s a fighter, tough as hell.”

 

“Yeah, well, Carlo was a bullshit enchanted prophet and it was still gruesome. He was in agony, this isn't an army wound.”

 

“How long… Do you think she has?” Wynonna said, knowing that no matter the answer she would be disappointed. Not soon enough…

 

Dolls put a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. A touch of reassurance, of safety, of hope. “Two, maybe three hours,” he answers.

 

“Well, then we find, or make, or buy some kind of anti-thing. AntiVenom!”

 

“We can try…”

 

“We will try… They’re not taking another one… They are not taking my girl! Not today… Whatever it takes,” Wynonna says. Beneath those tear-coated eyes, beneath those blue pearls of ocean. You could see fire, a fire burning bright. A passion to help others, especially those who mean the world to her. Nicole means the world to her.

 

She leaves the room and goes to take a walk. To try and clear her mind from the disaster that is her life. Try and not think about never seeing Nicole again. Never hearing her snarky remarks or feeling her short hair in the morning. At first, Wynonna kept her relationship with Nicole on the side (which is why she got pregnant in the first place), having other people she could have fun with. But no one can compare to Nicole.

 

Nicole had patience with Wynonna but was also fun to be around. They made things work and if Wynonna was going to try the relationship thing with anyone… It would be her.

 

***

After a long while of walking in circles, Dolls finds her and approaches her. “Hey, there you are, Wynonna,” he says. They both start walking towards Nicole’s room.

 

“What did the doctor say?” 

“They can’t identify what bit her but I ordered a tox screen, We will figure something out, Earp. But now they want to induce a coma…”

 

Wynonna stops, “to stop the venom running through her system…”

 

“Yeah, but Nicole said that she won’t go under until… She sees you, Wynonna.” Without thinking Wynonna started running (or moving as fast as she could) towards Nicole’s room.

 

“How’s she doing?” she asks when she arrives. One of the doctors questioned why she was there, to which she answered by taking out her badge and showing it to him. 

 

“Oh my god, it burns! Please make it stop!” Nicole pleads.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” Wynonna says as she caresses Nicole’s hair behind her ear. “Get her something for the pain,” she tells the doctor.

 

“Mercedes says… The path leads to the law.”

 

“Shhh, yeah yeah, save your strength, hun.”

 

“Baby, if this gets bad,” Nicole begins saying. “This ain't bad?” Wynonna chuckles lightly, her face immediately overtaken by worry for the love of her life. 

  
  


Nicole smiles a little as she gasps for air, “just listen for once, Earp, okay?” she says. “I don’t want to be a burden and I don’t want a machine keeping my body alive… And I know you’re not gonna let me go…”

 

“Nicole, please don’t ask me to do this, please!” Wynonna cries out. She has done so many horrible things in her whole life but she was never going to abandon Nicole. She didn't want to…

 

“You’re the only one I can… I just hope…” Nicole tears up. “I just hope you guys can both forgive me… forgive me for what I did to Waverly… I made a huge mistake ”

 

“It doesn't matter, baby, once you’re all cured you and I can go and get drunk at pussy willows. Then we can worry about Waves’ DNA results. Have a big ol’ sorry party… Waverly can make hats…”

 

They both chuckle, for a second forgetting the pain and the sorrow. Just two people in love…

 

“Give Calamity Jane to Nedley, he’s going to pretend he doesn’t want her but he loves that damn cat… And Wynonna?”

 

“Yeah, Haught?”

 

“If I don’t make it… No matter what happens… I need you to knows,” she pauses. Wynonna lands a soft kiss on Nicole’s forehead.

 

“That I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you, Wynonna…”

 

The doctor walks in, medicine in hand. “I am going to save you, Nicole, I am going to find you a cure. Whatever it takes, okay?” Wynonna promises Nicole. A promise she intends to keep, a motivator for that fiery passion that can be seen in her eyes...

 

As the drug enters the I.V. Nicole eyes are closing… Not soon after she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Wynonna gave her a kiss, a promise kiss, a kiss that told Wynonna everything was going to be okay. She was going to make it okay.

 

“I have to do something... I’m going to do something.” Wynonna said as she walked out of the room and get the team together.

 

***

 

Wynonna was pacing back and forth in the room. No one was coming up with anything. They were stuck.

 

“Venom, venom, venom,” kept repeating Jeremy, a hint of desperation in his voice.

 

Nothing… Not a single idea… Waverly was getting impatient, holding the weight of a hard decision on her shoulders… Unknown to all, she knew how to get the cure for Nicole, but not where the seal was…

 

“Wynonna… I think we should give them the seal. Maybe they have a cure!” 

 

“No, Waves, the seal is somewhere safe… That way no one gets hurt…”

 

“Nicole got hurt!”

 

“I know! And every second we stand here hurts me more than you can imagine. I love her, Waverly…” Wynonna snaps.

 

“But the seal is the only thing keeping the Widows from resurrecting Bulshar… And I will save Nicole without it…”

 

“Eureka!” Screams Jeremy. “I got it! We can use the Widows own venom to produce an antivenom! God, It was so obvious from the start...” He explains…

 

“Sounds like a plan,” says Wynonna. “Let’s go, Doc. I’m gonna milk that bitch like a snake…”

***


End file.
